zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Harla Quinn
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #053805, #0b7a0b, #0fa90f); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Creator | Keet and Bread |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Aliases/Nicknames | Is occasionally called Harley |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Determination |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Dark green |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Theme Song | "Stressed Out"- Twenty One Pilots |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #053805, #0b7a0b, #0fa90f); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Age | 21.7 Years |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Occupation | Waitress at a small diner |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Species | Arctic Wolf |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Goal | To make it |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Residence | Tundratown, Zootopia |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Relatives | Joane Quinn (Mother), George Quinn (Father), a teenage sister named Yuki |- style="border-bottom: 0px dashed #999;" | Allies | Undecided |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Enemies | Specifically her sister |- style="border-bottom: 0px dashed #999;" | Likes | Fish tacos and some respect |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Too many things |} |} Overview Harla is a waitress who currently works at a small mom-and-pop diner, located in the heart of Tundratown. She was developed by Kit. Description When compared to her sister, Harla seems much, much lower on the beauty scale. Although she has the basic build of an arctic wolf, she is somewhat scrawnier, and her arms seem too thin against her torso. As if trying to seem smaller, Harla is usually hunched over quite a bit, and constantly remains in the sidelines. The waitresses' fur is patchy and has almost turned a light gray in color; her paws are an unusual shade of dark gray, while her tail carries streaks of a lighter hue. Harla's eyes are a rich hazel-brown, although they seem to be a greenish color in certain lighting. Not one to care about her appearance, Harla usually wears whatever she happens to pull out of her closet in the morning. The outcomes are most often a fashion mishap, but she, of course, could care less; the only clothing item that comes into her range of concern is the beanie she puts on. Personality If anything, Harla is extremely forgetful. She often messes up on orders, constantly giving tables the wrong meal. Something that was set down five minutes before could be forgotten for days, and even then it's an effort to find the object in question. Besides all this, Harla makes for a surprisingly efficient cook. Having worked at the restaurant since she was sixteen, mixing up ingredients and serving something good is easy for the wolf, although she remains a waitress. Socially, Harla is extremely akward, and what friends she can scrap up fail to last long. She prefers reading over socializing, with her sister Yuki being more of a butterfly. History Joane and George Quinn were, from the start, too poor to even consider having children. Yet Harla was born on an unusually warm Tundratown night, the pup instantly being deemed a perfectly imperfect bundle of fluffy joy and the light of her parent's existence. As said, Harla's family was not the most stable when it came to money, so the young pup was raised in a one bedroom apartment for the first four years of her life. Her parents seemed to appreciate the child's shy and secluded personality, as both worked long hours and often came home tired and grumpy. While the two arctic wolves worked, Harla was placed in the care of Bella Hopps, an ecstatic bunny (and one of Judy's many aunts) who had moved to Zootopia several years before in order to start a small business. The two instantly clicked, and Bella encouraged Harla to come out of her shell, although her efforts proved rather ineffective. The arrival of Yuki only seemed to drive Harla away even more, as she quickly felt outnumbered and torn between the constant rotation of spending time at her parent's and visiting Bella. At the age of five Harla began to attend a local elementary school in the heart of Zootopia, where she struggled to obtain any friends, let alone talk to her peers. Besides all of this, the pup had an outstanding reading level, and stormed through the first and second grades with ease. Yuki was a consistent annoyance as a toddler, however, and constantly bothered Harla when she was doing her homework; chewing up the freshly printed sheets and breaking pencils was a habit of hers. The result was a passive aggressive relationship until the younger sibling herself started school, allowing Harla to have more alone time and peace of mind. The arctic wolf, now ten, continued to switch between her parent's apartment and Bella's home, although the student began to spend more time with her former babysitter rather than her relatives. Harla started Junior High at the age of twelve, and was placed in the most advanced classes due to her high intelligence, soon being dubbed the "Ultimate Nerd". The young wolf became more socially minded during these years, and soon realized how truly lonely she was, with her already ranking as a social outcast. Bella continued to be a supportive friend and even more so a partial parent, but her comforting presence did not fulfill Harla's pit of emptiness. The pup truly envied her younger sister, now eight, who had obtained a hearty amount of close friends and allies since starting school. Yuki's grades were not so victorious, however, and Harla tried to remain confident in the fact that she was more educationally engaged than her sibling; Bella would constantly stress that good grades were more important than friendship and popularity. However, Harla eventually managed to befriend a small ocelot named Tate, who resided in the Rainforest District. Although the relationship was short-lived due to the cat moving away, Harla did become more confident in her social skills, and pushed herself to join school activities; she was particularly outstanding in a small engineering club, catching on to the art of programming quickly. Upon turning seventeen, Harla successfully graduated high school and began to focus more on her future. The relationship with her parents remained steady, although she considered Bella as a more comforting and supportive animal; the two were still heavily engaged in each other's lives despite Harla now being old enough to care for herself. After being hired on to work at a diner, the wolf was eventually able to move out and buy her own apartment, and has since been working to raise money for college. Relationships Yuki (Sister)- Harla was never entirely close to her sister as a pup. By the time she started high school, the siblings constantly fought and argued, causing a lasting grudge between the two. As of now Harla pays little attention to Yuki, but dislikes the fact that she is in a gang, and is rather disappointed in her life choices. Joane Quinn (Mother)- Harla and Joane are not very close, but nevertheless she cares about her mother deeply. George Quinn (Father)- As a young pup Harla would often go ice-fishing with her father, but they have since grown apart due to the struggle of raising Yuki and other interferences. Bella Hopps- Although Bella was originally Harla's babysitter, the two have since grown a mother-daughter relationship, now being especially close. While in school the pup would constantly sleep over at the baker's house, and still does so on occasion. harla get yourself some friends you lonely crust Trivia/Other *Harla is 4'8 *She prefers alternative music *Harla and Yuki were inspired by the "Tale of Two Wolves" *Harla's voice sounds extremely sarcastic, and she often has to clarify whether she means something or not *The original concept for Harla was a scheming journalist Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Content (Riechu) Category:Content (Kitagon) Category:Adults